Typically, a customer using accounting software may utilize the software to update and enter metadata associated with a variety of transactions. This process may be cumbersome, in that the customer may only enter data periodically (as opposed to in response to a particular transaction) as well as for a large number of transactions. In addition, the customer often manually enters data in the accounting software based upon a transaction account statement. Thus, systems and methods that facilitate and enhance data entry and synchronization processes between accounting systems and transaction account systems are desirable.